


Seeds of Forbidden Fruits

by reflectiveless



Category: Original Work
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Demon/Human Relationships, Demons, Feeding, Feeding Kink, Food Kink, Force-Feeding, Hand Feeding, Inflation, Other, Situational Humiliation, Verbal Humiliation, Watermelons, force
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2020-09-27 18:35:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20412433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reflectiveless/pseuds/reflectiveless
Summary: Summary:Second person point of view (gender neutral you) and original male (demon) character.You've made an unfortunate alliance with a devilishly handsome demon. But all he wants is to feed you up and make you his new pet. You're so very gorgeous, he always reminds you, but loves to tease and make fun of you too. He's always quick to point out how greedy and gluttonous you are, you sweet thing, and threatens to really fatten you up. Make you big and beautiful for him.But you have foolishly eaten the seed of a watermelon he fed you. You poor dear, what will become of you now?





	1. Greedy Little Thing

The demon’s eyes flash over to you for a moment, they almost seem to have a dull glow. “You’re hungrier then I thought.”

You’ve just reached for another slice of watermelon. It tastes nothing like earth watermelon, you immediately noticed. Its far more flavorful and somehow the fruit is thicker too, takes more of an effort to bite into. But the juices flow down your throat just the same. You feel it dripping down your chin and have a flash of embarrassment as you realize the demon is watching you. You carefully try to wipe the drips away and hope beyond reason he didn’t notice.

He lets out an amused chuckled as he reaches over to help clean you off. “Humans are so messy. He teases. “You’d probably be covered in it if it wasn’t for me,” There’s a slight hiss to the way he speaks. A sort of demonic accent. “Just a sticky mess, then I’d really have fun cleaning you up.”

A blush begins creeping over your features at the thought. Would the demon force you into the bath and meticulously wash every inch of you no matter how you squirmed? Or would he lay you out against the kitchen table and lick the sticky sweetness from your body?

You reach for another piece, hoping the demon doesn’t catch you, but he slaps your hand away with precision. “So greedy! You’re such a gluttonous thing. Trying to eat all of this watermelon by yourself.” He strokes his fingers over your hand. “Just one more piece, but I’ll have to feed it to you myself.” The demon purrs, his inhuman eyes sizing you up. He slides his chain out a bit and gestures for you to sit on his lap. “I’ll take care of you.” He promises.

You moved to sit there, feeling self conscious about being so close to the demon, so intimate. He has no such reservations and he quickly wraps an arm around your waist. At first you think its to help you balance, its just a thoughtful gesture and you smile up at him. But the demon’s smile is just a bit too wide, too serpentine. Its nothing, you think. But as you try to shift you feel just how tight that otherwise gentle grasp is around you.

“You’re not going anywhere while I have you.” The demon’s voice is low and ominous. “Hungry little mortal, I told you I would take care of you.” He holds a slice up to your willing lips. “I brought this all the way from hell just for you. Knew that such a greedy human like you couldn’t resist it.”

Your eyes close in bliss for a moment as you let it slide down your throat, but before you even finish, the demon is pressing more of it to your lips. You quickly swallow everything in your mouth to take the new bite in, but no sooner then you do and the demon is pressing more of it to you. A small whine comes from deep in your throat. You want to ask him to slow down, no, beg him to. But he won’t slow long enough for you to get the words out.

“Sweet thing, look at how well you take it.” He’s grabbing another slice and forcing it to your mouth, giving you an expectant look. “I know you want it. You’d probably eat this whole damn melon if I fed it to you.” You squirm at these words but he holds you firmer. “You wouldn’t resist it. Couldn’t in fact. I could force the whole thing in your pretty lips and kiss the juices off you. Lick the excess from your neck as it slides down. What do you think of that?” You open your mouth to reply, but he’s forcing more of it into you. It’s the most radiant slice of melon you’ve ever dared to taste. “That’s right,” He praises, “You’re doing so well.” His hand is suddenly pressing against your belly, “I’ll bet you’ll get nice and chubby if I keep feeding you like this.” He rubs gentle circles into you. “Stuff you full of so many delicious treats. Make you a wobbling mess as you try to sit on my lap.”

You want to squirm away from his hand, from those words. But you cant, he wont let you. Even worse, you don’t want to. You want this demon’s inhuman gaze on you as he feeds you and prods at your swelling body. It’s just so sinfully good.

“Remember,” He chastises, “Don’t swallow the seeds. I’ll be very cross with you if you do.” You quickly nod, not wanting to induce the demon’s wrath. “That’s my good pet.” He presses a kiss to the top of your head as he feeds you more. The piece is disappearing as your ravenous chewing increases. The slice is gone faster then you know it and you find yourself desperately licking the demon’s thin fingers.

“You like that, don’t you? So wanton,” He teases, delighting in your blatant blush, but your cant stop yourself.

You know you’re filling up but try reaching for another slice anyway. You’re fairly certain you haven’t swallowed any seeds, but you’ve been so ravenous that you’re not truly sure.

“Little pig,” The demon taunts and presses again against your stomach. You had no idea just how full you had gotten and let out a moan at the sensation. “Careful pet, you’re getting all taut, you greedy thing.”

You’re so red now that you can hardly stand it and finally pull away from the melon. You realize with mild horror just how tight your shirt has gotten.

“Pretty pet,” He’s gently massaging your abused abdomen. “You’re going to make your buttons pop right off.” He presses soft kisses to you neck, his fangs scraping gently against your skin. “If you’re a good little human, I’ll tell you a secret.”

You feel the hairs on the back of your neck starting to prickle. You lean up against him, feeling his hot breath fill you with warmth.  
  
“My beautiful human, you look so pleased with yourself. Go on, eat more.” He hands you another slice. “I don’t care how much you eat, my soft pet.” He nibbles ever so carefully at your shoulders. “You look so delicious like this.” He grabs a little harder at you now, taking a bit of thigh fat in his hand. “You could swell up so big and I would find you divine.”

You swallow the morsel in your mouth, your breathing beginning to hitch.

“This delightful chub of yours expanding.” Despite yourself, you let out a moan at this and wonder what’s wrong with you. The demon is threatining to feed you up, keep as his stuffed pet, and it sounds so wonderful.

“Y-yes, please…” You finally squeak out.

“Oh you little devil. You want that, don’t you? Want me to pet you and drag this out, making a right mess out of you. Make you wanton for my every dish. Crave every food I bring to you like a little slut. And I would, I would make you the finest meals and make you eat every last crumb, stuffed so big but begging for more. Oh you would be a delightful sight then, pet. Belly so full and round for me.”

You let out a shuddering breath at the thought of it. Yes. So full. So big. A prized human for your demon to show off and love.

“You want it so bad, I can tell.” The demon licks the juices from your lips. “I think you’ve had enough.”

But you haven’t, you could eat so much more of it.

“You’re going to give yourself a belly ache. I told you I would take care of you, even if you are a little glutton. I cant over feed you too much or you might really pop.” He teases the fingers against the exposed skin where your buttons are straining so much its finally showing through. You squirm desperately at the touch, equal part mortified and aroused.

You realize just how stretched your belly has become. sYour shirt strains desperately to stay on but his ridden up a bit as the under side of your swollen stomach sticks out enticingly. The demon slowly runs his fingers over the over sensitive skin there, delighting in the way you moan with pleasure pain at the sensation.

“Watermelons from hell have a special ability. They make you far fuller then other foods. Sometimes we use them to make little mortals big and fat for eating.”

Yours eyes widen with new terror as he lets out a soft laugh at your expression.

“Don’t worry precious, I would never eat you.” He pats your belly teasingly, making you feel the weight of it against you. “I don’t plan on eating you, not like _that_ at least.” There’s a predatory look to his eyes. “Just wanted to see what you might look like with a big belly.” He presses his hand harder against the swell of it. “Its not much yet, but with some feeding, I’m sure I could make you quite obscene.”

Despite the few reservations you still have, you feel your body giving into these touches, to his words. Desire pools in your distended gut.

His grin widens more. “You little slut, this is turning you on, isn’t it? You lustful glutton. This melon isn’t enough to fill you is it? No, you need more, don’t you?”

You desperately want to say no, tell him he’s wrong, that you’re not slut. But there’s too much food in you and speaking hurts.

“You think you can deny it? I’m a demon, I san sense your sinful thoughts, even if you lie to yourself.”

“N-no… I’m not-”

“Liar.” He hisses, pressing hard against the soft plush of your underbelly and it hurts so beautifully that you let out a strangled moan.  
  
“May you’re not a slut, but I could make you one.” He threatens. “Make you my wanton whore.” He carefully sooths where he pressed into you. “Feed you till you’re ready to burst, then stuff you with my cum?”

You run your nails desperately against the meat of your thigh, that shouldn’t sound as good as it does.  
  
“But only for me, precious one. I wont let anyone else touch you. My personal whore. I think you would like that. Laying in my bed too round to move, begging me to make you fatter with my seed.” He pats your belly several times, strong and firm. “This little belly is nothing compared to what I can do. I’ll make you decadent.”

“Yes… yes.” Your eyes close in bliss.

“That’s a good pet.” He considers having you in his bed permanently. But no, he has better plans. He wants to show you off after all. Make the other demons jealous with the good work he’s put into you. Make you burn with humiliation when he parades you amongst other mortals. They wont know that a demon has done this to you, that he’s made you his property. But he’ll make such a show of it. Put you in clothes too small so your expanding form can be shown off. Pat your stuffed belly and give it soothing rubs in public.

“I’ll bet you can’t even walk on your own, I’ll have to carry you up to bed.”

You let out a delighted sigh as you go limp in his capable arms, letting him pick you up and carry your heavy form off, your stomach straining with how full you are.

You both know the watermelon will be digested, that it’s not permanent. But for now you feel the heavy weight of your want. You’re abundant belly pressed into him as he carries you to bed. You’ve been sinful and greedy today and there’s no hiding it. Just for tonight you’ll allow yourself to delight in this new paunch. Tomorrow you’ll be good. You wont let the demon trick you like this again. Its just a game, he wont really make a show of you. He’s pretending. You hope.

You hope you didn’t swallow a seed. But you’re pretty sure you did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have 3 chapters planned for this. But I might consider making it into a series that includes how the reader first met the demon and other mis-adventures. This 3 chapter series is going to just be about watermelons though. 
> 
> Is 'Hellmelon' too corny??? I cant decide. 
> 
> Chapter 2 is where it gets juicier. (I cant resist a pun)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: There are mentions of, or rather light elusions to rape in this chapter. (veeery light)

A week has passed since you last saw the demon that’s haunted nearly your every thought. You’re quite sure you’ll see him again tonight though, after all, it’s a full moon and he rarely misses seeing you on such nights.

Last time had certainly been different. He had brought you such an incredible watermelon all the way from Hell. Even now you feel as if you can still taste its sweet juices on your tongue and feel it dripping down your neck. You shiver slightly at the memory; your hand dropping down to your now deflated abdomen where you had been so stuffed that night. Perhaps the demon will bring you another watermelon tonight, or maybe some other forbidden Hell-fruit. He does like to surprise you after all.

As you peer out your window, you notice it’s a beautiful day, not too hot or too cold. Your tomatoes vines could do with a bit of pruning though. You smile with amusement, what would the demon think of you if he saw your tomatoes needed pruning? You giggle at the thought of a demon caring about something so trivial, so human. But still, they really ought to be pruned, so you grab your sun hat and head out with your gardening tools.

***

As you set up by your modest vegetable garden you feel the heat from the sun warming your legs everywhere your shorts don’t cover. Your knees settle into the soft soil beneath you and you make a mental note to wash up before the demon stops by tonight. The tomatoes wont take long after all, or so you think.

But the tomatoes needed more love and care then you first thought and taking care of the vegetables passes the time quickly. Your bare legs feel the first bite of chill and you look up in surprise. The light outside has grown dimmer as the sun begins its descent. Time to head in for a quick shower, you think to yourself, not wanting to be filthy when your demon sees you tonight.

There’s a small pain in your midsection as you start to put your various tools back in your gardening bag and you tell yourself you’ve been bending over your plants for too long. But as you try to sit up on your knees the strange feeling in your gut gets worse.  
Oh dear.

You do your best to straighten your back out but you’re starting to feel oddly full and heavy. A strangled sound comes from your throat as your hand goes to gently grip your stomach. Oh! OH?

You feel the beginnings of a gut, but only this morning you had looked in the mirror at yourself, noting how slim you looked and felt. But now there was certainly a small bulge there. You quickly look down, not trusting what you feel. But sure enough, your small belly is there, poking out from your frame. How had that happened?

You wince, the strange feeling was still affecting you. As if you were greedily eating a huge meal and your gut was starting to distend from it. But that couldn’t be right. You’ve been so good, eating only healthy food while the demon was away and not able to tempt you with treats. But now it looked as if you had been giving into temptation every day that he was gone. Gorging yourself on fatty desserts. You begin to blush at the thought. The demon will accuse you of being a glutton again. Say you weren’t able to resist sweets even while he was gone. Tease you for putting on a few pounds. No, more then a few pounds. The curve feels somehow fuller now and you look down again. Your eyes go wide as you clearly see you belly has pushed out a bit further.

No, no, no, this can’t be right! Your mind races as you wonder how this could happen. You look and feel like you’ve gained a pound nearly every minute that passes. You realize with sudden horror that sitting here outside your house on your knees as you gut widens is the absolute last place you should be right now. But as you try to stand, the weight of your form is too much for you. Your knees buckle a bit before you’re fully up and you wobble as you take a shaky step forward. Two hunched over steps in and you fall back to the soft earth against your hands and knees. Your stomach is still stretching and panic starts to set in. You have to get inside before anyone sees you like this. You’re looking devastatingly plump now and your shirt begins to strain.

An old wives tail floats across your mind, but its being said now in the voice of that all too familiar demon.

‘Careful not to eat the seeds.’

Surely that couldn’t be it. You press the side of your swelling belly, feeling how rounded its becoming. So full. You let out a huff of breath. This is ridiculous. You couldn’t possibly have a watermelon growing inside of you.

Your belly dips down, the weight of it causing your thighs to part beneath you. Your cheeks go red as a familiar yet wholly new feeling comes over you. Your hands clench into the soil beneath you as you feel yourself opening up, as if someone is teasing at your entrance. Your lower belly is absolutely stuffed. The apex of your form is hard, but that lower section is still soft squishy fat. The part the demon likes to tickle at after he stuffs you sometimes. Your eyes clench at the feeling of something pushing inside of you, but now your shorts are starting to cut into the soft flesh of your lower belly. You swallow thickly and shift your weight to one hand as the free one quickly goes to unbutton the shorts. It helps alleviate the pain somewhat, but the expanding girth is still coming. You unzip and tug them down, allowing a new mound of flesh to pop out and force your shirt to ride up comically. You realize with great humiliation that your belly button is peaking out of your top now as your ass is pressed out to the now night sky. Its torturous. You attempt to crawl your way inside, but the tops of your thighs are rubbing awkwardly your new surplus.

A gasp rips through you with great shock. Your hole feels suddenly penetrated by something thin. You attempt to look behind your shoulder but your girth prevents it. There’s a strange sound in the earth behind you and you quickly press your belly close and look between your legs. A green vine is there poking out of the ground.

No. Not out of the ground. The green vine is coming out of you and pressing into the soil now. The melon inside you has rooted to the earth. You try to stand but find you cant. You try ripping yourself away from the dirt but the vine fights against you and dives deeper, rooting you there in your vegetable garden. You begin to fear there’s no escape. The vine will plant you there as its fruit grows inside of you. Making you fat with its melon.

You let out a scream, almost not caring if someone finds you like this. At least they would help free you. Your stomach lurches forward as you inflate further. Looking comically gorged now. You quickly take off your sun hat and hold it up to your fattened belly just as your shirt rises higher, barely covering just your nipples now. Perhaps you can hide yourself with the hat if someone does come upon you.

You let out a whimper as the vine begins to thicken, forcing your hole wider as it does so. You tilt forward more, trying your best to stay off the ground at least. You attempt to pull the vine out again, but it only seems to agitate it. The vine goes from smooth to coarse, stretching you wide. Your legs spread to accommodate it. You’re numbly aware that your belly is still expanding, though it’s significantly slowed down now. You cant bare to look at yourself, but your hand cant resist trying to soothe the pain. The skin there is taut and stretched, overly sensitive even to your gentle caresses.

Another moan leaves you now, but its not like the others. The pain has subsided to only feeling abhorrently full. Your heft is quite sizable now, swollen to the size of a large watermelon. The sensation isn’t too terrible you begin to think. Rooted in a garden as you ripen. Your belly brimming with sweet fruit and seeds. Waiting to be tended to and pruned as all you can do is let your body grow.

There’s a low chuckle from behind you and you stiffen completely. You try to squirm out of place and drop your hat, a light breeze blowing it just out of reach.

“Well well,” The demon hisses with amusement. He uncrosses his arms and put his hands on his hips. “You seem to be nearly fully grown now.”

“P-please help!” You feel like such a fool. Tears start to spill from your eyes as you finally feel it, your big fat belly pressing softly into the soil now even as you keep upright on your hands and knees. Its distended all the way to the ground, and even as you burn with humiliation, you twitch with need, with arousal. You’re full to bursting and cant do a thing about it.

“I warned you, you little glutton. Didn’t I? I told you not to swallow a single seed.” The demon tisks and steps closer. His tone of voice is one you know well. He’s teasing you, delighting in humiliating you, and you love it.

“But you’re such a greedy thing, you swallowed one anyway. And look at you now. So fat you can’t move.” He kneels beside you and gives your stuffed belly a pat. You feel nauseous as it sways a bit. He smiles gleefully at this. “Fuck, you really are ripe.” He soothes his hand over the apex of your stomach and lets out a whistle. “Just look at you, a perfect melon.”

You look down finally, its been some time since you’ve done that. You let out another gasp as you see your exposed skin. The expanse is as immense as you feared, but even worse. Its taken on a light green tint with darker stripes running through it. Your skin has changed along with your waistline. Making your fruit filled belly that much more obscene.

You try to hide yourself but your shirt wont come down, your sizable belly is too much for it.

“You dear thing, do you think you can hide this,” The demon pokes you firmly in the gut, “From me?” He gives it a hard pat and lets out an unexpected laugh at the sound of it. “Fuck, you really are a ripened melon aren’t you?”

Your face has never been so red before, and this too makes the demon think of watermelons. “It was an accident! I’m sorry, I didn’t meant to-”

He shakes his head at you. “You fucking slut, do you think I believe that?”

You go very quiet at his words.

“I think you ate that seed on purpose, just to defy me.” He stands again and you’re terrified he’ll leave you now. Walk away and leave you to grow plumper and plumper in the garden until someone else finds your corpulent body.

He tugs as the vine inside you and your whole body is tugged with it, your stretched hole feeling like its being fucked.

“Maybe you were just stupid. Had no idea what a mess you would get into. Didn’t think you would get so disgustingly fat.” He lets his fingers stroked over the sides of you belly, appreciating every new inch of you. “Or maybe you knew.” He whispers. “That you would swell up like a voluptuous fruit.” He slips his hands just inside your ridden up shirt to run his thumb over one of your nipples. “Did you? Did you make yourself into a plump mess just for me?” His voice is so smooth now and your nipple beads beneath his thumb. “You made yourself into a delicious fat fruit just for me, didn’t you? Thought you would entice me into eating you up.” He pinches the hard bead and pulls at your nipple as you whine out wantonly.

“That’s what I thought. You did this on purpose, you little slut.” His hand slides back down to your swollen middle. “Did you know it would be like this when you disobeyed me? That you would be so big, so fat, and completely helpless? I could fuck you right here and you wouldn’t be able to stop me.” He pinches that extra plumb underbelly, loving that it’s still squishy right there. “You damn idiot. Anyone could have found you like this you know. You’re lucky it was me. Or did you plan that too? Let yourself root in the garden hoping someone else might find out? Plead for them to save you knowing they would just have their way with you? You whore. You plump tramp.” He rubs massaging circles into your pained belly and they feel so erotic you could die.

“Who would it be I wonder. The milkman? Oh, definitely the milk man, you would let him cut this vine and jam his cock in your ass as he feeds you his milk. Bet you fantasized about that.”

You shake your head, “N-no, never. I wouldn’t.”

“And who’s next? The postman? Would you let him put his fat cock in you after the milkman? You wouldn’t be able to stop him either way. He could just take you with how immobile you are. But you wouldn’t stop him would you? No, you’re too much of a wanton whore, you’d beg him to fuck you.”

“No, no. Not him, I swear-”

“Perhaps a neighbor? After two fucks you’d probably want another one. Look how greedy you are, you wouldn’t stop there. No, you’d be here belly down all day begging them to take you.”

“You know I wouldn’t.” You sniffle a bit.

“No?” He presses a kiss to your neck as he moves his hand from to your gut to shake it a bit. Feel it jiggle beneath his palm.  
“I swear it,” You gasp at how nice the sensation feels. “ ‘M not a slut.”

“Such a God damn liar you are.” He grins, loving how flush you are. “Maybe you wouldn’t let them all fuck you. But you’re still a slut.”

You shake your head, aching with need.

“You’re my slut. My wanton whore who stuffed yourself with a whole fucking watermelon just to turn me on, you beautiful thing.”

“Please, fuck, please cut me loose.” Your belly pressing firm into the ground now, your hole devastatingly spread with the vine.  
“I could leave you like this. Would serve you right for disobeying me.”

“Please no, not that.” You know he’s bluffing but your games are always like this.

“Don’t worry my gorgeous one, I’d come and check on you. Make sure you’re growing well and kept beautiful.” He pats your gut several times in a row. “Make sure there’s other melons surrounding you to keep you company.”

“I wouldn’t last!”

The demon pouts. “I suppose you’re right, you’re already ripe now. Have a nice tint to your belly. Fine, I’ll cut you loose. But… you really are a fucking idiot.” Your eyes look down at that part, you know he really means that. He has been teasing and making light of it, but he was right. Anyone could have found you like this. Or worse, perhaps no one would have.

“I’m sorry.” Your voice comes out as barely audible.

“You’re sorry now? Wait till I have your vine cut. Do you think this watermelon is just going to disappear? Be birthed out of you?” He shakes his head. “You’ve really made a mess.” But even as the demon chastises you, you can see his cock straining in his pants.  
He pulls a dagger from his pocket and cuts the vine loose. Relief almost over whelms you and tears prick at your eyes again. You chant “thank you thank you thank you” on loop.

The demon huffs, “You’re not rid of it yet. But at least I can take you inside now. You’re absolutely filthy. Your gut is covered in dirt, the rest of you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So This chapter straight up ran longer then I thought it would. So This fic is going to be 4 chapters now, though I am still considering making it a series.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I lost the original file for this story. At least it was posted on here. Where it went, I have no idea, and I lost a few notes for the following 2 chapters.
> 
> Its been a year and a day since I posted the last chapter, I’m very sorry about that. I came down with a sudden illness that kept me bed ridden for a long time and mostly unconscious. I also couldn’t swallow any food- which is woefully ironic given the nature of this and the other fic I was writing at the time. I actually lost a lot of weight because of it and ended up back in the hospital from not eating for over a week. Life is very ironic. And now that we’re in a global pandemic I’m healthy again? Alright. 
> 
> No worries, I have another delicious chapter for you~  
And an extra thank you to the person who commented, you really helped encourage me to continue through this.

Chapter 3

“You’re in so much trouble,” The demon’s voice is stern as he chastises you, even as his eyes devour your altered form. 

“I know, I’m sorry,” Your eyes are stilled filled with tears as he try to scurry from the vine that’s now been cut. 

You can hear the demon laughing at your attempts. “Afraid it’s going to fuck you? Find its way back through your stretched hole and plant your back in place with the other vegetables?” He’s tempted to let it happen. Make you suffer just a little more. He wished he had seen your earlier, when the plan first took root and made you its incubator. 

You try to stand again but the weight it too much, even when you try to use your hands to hold your belly. 

The demon tilts his head in amusement, watching you struggle. “Humans,” He hums the word and you know he’s thinking how pathetic you are, how weak. He leans down and lifts you with a bit of an effort, but you realize just how strong he is that he can do this. “We’ll have to take care of this inside.” He carries you with some ease. 

You think at first he’ll place you in the kitchen to find a way to take the melon out, but he’s already walking up the stairs and you cant figure out why until you’re through the bathroom door. 

You want to protest as he places you in the tub, your face a flaming red when you realize your belly nearly doesn’t fit. He try to wiggle but there’s no room for it, your gut is pressed against the walls. The striking green your stomach has turned is horrifically noticeable against the white porcelain, but your hands are not enough to cover it. 

“You’re absolutely filthy,” The demon sneers at you, and you realize his own clothes have dirt on them now too from carrying you. 

“I’m sorry,” You start again but the demon presses against your swollen form and the ache is heinous. 

“Shut up, I’m sick of hearing you say that.” 

You quickly close your mouth but your eyes flow over with new tears, he really is mad this time. You know how vain he is about his own appearance. 

He lets out a huff at your petulant waterworks. “Stop that or I will leave your like this. I’ll feed you nothing but alcohol and use you as my personal mixed beverage maker.” 

You’re not sure if that would work, but the threat finally silences you. You feel him tug your shirt off, your nipples fully exposed to him now and see him grin. 

“It’s a shame,” He coos, “That these didn’t grow with the rest of you.” He works his hands over them, massaging the flesh there and pulling lightly at your hardened nubs. “Maybe I’ll think of a way to play with them later. Fatten your tits with the rest of you, hm?”

You squirm under his touch, the words making you forget how obscene you already look as pleasures tickles at you. The idea isn’t terrible, letting him have such control over you.

He grabs the shower head and lets the warm spray cover your body. You cant believe how careful he is as he washes you, using a soapy cloth to rub the dirt away. He finally sooths over the swell of your bell, his touch almost feather light at first but slowly it presses firmer and firmer into you. He follows the ridiculous dark green stripes on your skin and presses down. 

“AH- Please!” You beg, it feels strange, painful even, but also good. It makes your feel just how big and rounded you’ve become. As if you’re 9 months pregnant. 

“How nicely you beg,” The demon leans forward, pressing kisses to your fattened form. “What is that horrid things you humans like? ‘Social media’?” He says the words like their foreign. “I should take pictures of you like this, swollen and perfect, and post them on there. Let your friends see what a misbehaving slut you are.”

“N-no- please-” Your squirm harder at this, but you’re fairly certain he doesn’t know how to work a computer anyway. 

He slides his hand down over the front of your obscenely plump form and down to your entrance. He presses two fingers into you as you moan desperately at the feeling, realizing just how stretch the vine made you. The demon grins, his sharp teeth showing. 

“Your vine is growing back.” He taunts, very amused with the discovery. “If I left you like this I would have to cut it again and again. Or maybe I could buy you a pot and keep you as a houseplant. What do you think? I could keep you restricted to a pot and feed you and water you. Make sure you never wither, only grow fatter and fatter. Maybe once this melon is out of you I could plant a new one in you? Give you a seasonal belly.” He starts sliding his fingers in and out of you as he makes his threats, his other hand beginning to rub soothingly at the top of your stuffed belly. “I’ll pet you just like this, make your belly nice and big and stroke you every day, even as I fuck you. Think I would fit inside you still?” 

You moan desperately, the dual sensation and his filthy words sound so good. You hate what the melon is doing to you, how its forced you to be massive and immobile, but a small part of you wants the demon to keep you like this. Let him fuck the sense right out of you and be his personal fuck plant. You would make such a good plant for him, taking his cock and the food he gives you and doing nothing but growing for him. Letting his stroke every inch of you and praising your good work. 

“Nooo, I’m not a plant,” You protest weakly, but even as you speak you know the demon can see how aroused you are by the idea. “Please take it out, please.” You start to worry, he hasn’t made a move to rid you of the melon yet.

“Soon my pet,” He presses in two more fingers and you nearly fain at the feeling. He lets out a small grunt as he pushed the all the way in and you realize he’s touching it. Feeling the smooth skin of the melon inside of you. “Damn thing is too big.” He lets his free hand slide down to help, suddenly pulling hard at the newly form stem that’s growing from you.

Your body slides violently with it even as your scream out. The motion forced his fingers in deeper and you see stars. 

“DAMN IT,” He thrashes out, his hand colliding with your belly and slapping it, forcing a deep gasp from you. 

You start to hyperventilate as you realize what’s happening. The melon wont just come out, even your demon cant manage it. Its really stuck inside of you, using your body to keep it warm and safe. 

The demon grits his teeth and pulls his knife back out. 

“NO! NO!” You grab at the sides of the tub, trying to get away from him but its so wet and slippery and you cant even support your own weight. 

The demon’s expression falters at you and the side of his mouth tugs up. “Idiot,” He chimes, lowing the knife and drawing closer to your face. “You must really be a wanton slut if you cant feel how dilated you are.” He closes the distance, his lips brushing over yours and reassures you. 

Your eyes flutter closed for a moment as you kiss back. This isn’t real, cant be right. The demon is always so mean to you, so cruel. But he’s being gentle with you, letting you know he wont hurt you. Your hand comes up without realizing it and glides through his soft hair. You want to pull him closer, keep him there forever. 

“I’m not a slut,” You whisper out. 

You can feel the breath of his chuckle against your lips. There’s a nearly imperceptible “I know,” and you wonder for a moment if you’ve only imagined the words. “My beautiful human.” He cups your face, letting his thumb swipe away a tear before he pulls back, hand trailing sensually over your form. “I know you’re just a whore and cant help your pathetic rutting,” His tone seems indifferent but there’s a look in his eyes that betrays him. “But you better hold your body still,” He holds the knife back up before moving it between your legs. “I don’t want to cut any of your whorish parts off, my pretty plum.” 

You tense, your hands forming fists but let him work. 

The demons eyes are tight as he pushed the knife into the exposed skin of the melon. He’s careful to never look away as he slowly cuts a circle around the stem and through the fruit. He gives the steadily growing vine that’s wrapped its way around the tub facet a tight tug and it gives away. You let out another shocked gasp as you feel some of the weight leaving you as a sticky juice covers your ass and thighs. 

“Just look how wet you are,” The demon teases, setting his knife aside for now. “All this juice just for me.” He pushed his fingers back into you and past the skin of the watermelon. 

You feel just as full as before but a bit lighter. You realize the juice is draining out but the melon is otherwise intact. You let out a frustrated sigh and let your hands cup your rounded midsection, feeling just how huge you are. Your skin in taught and warm to the touch, full of the life of this foreign fruit. “I’m still so big,” You whine out. 

“Disgustingly so,” The demon purrs, making you look away and blush. 

He runs a hand over your thigh and massages it as he plays more at your opening. He swallows, his eyes closing as he works at your more and with a horrible thrill you realize what he’s trying to do. He needs to work you all the way open. You lean back, letting him stretch you to completion until finally his thumb slip past and in. In. So far in. Your eyes feel like they’ve doubled in size at the sight. He’s rammed his hand all the way in up to his elbow all at once. 

He giggles at the absurdity of it, his arm muscle spearing you through. But there’s no pain, the size of the melon has taken up all the room in you and made you nearly hollow. 

“Just look at you. Are you really going to pretend you’re not a slut now? Filled up like a harlot and with a demon elbow deep in you?” He grins like mad at the sight. He cant say it, but he’s never thought anyone was so beautiful before. 

He pushed up at the wall of the melon and is horribly bemused when it presses you out more. You whine at the pressure and even kick feebly. With an almost terrible realization, you’ve managed to roll onto your side, making the thick arm between your legs that much more noticeable. Its girth was pleasant there in a way you didn’t expect and your moan at the new feeling. 

“Such a good melon,” He purrs, watching how your body takes his arm so eagerly before he loughs again. “I think its conditioned you. Made you want a vine, a nice thick vine to keep you down and fat.” He laughs more, hoping this new little trait might last. Keeping your body graving a vine to ground your and stretch you. He would gladly be your vine and fill you again and again. 

The demon pulls his arm free of you and sighs when it comes out sticky and covered in the melon. But he watched with more amusement as you whimper at the loss of your new vine. 

“I need to move you,” He sounds irritated at the thought. “I need to scoop it out.” 

Your hands run over your belly with worry at first until you start to imagine it. He’s going to scoop you like a pumpkin until you’re hollowed out, all form and no innards. Of course that was his plan, you feel relieved. The melon should be able to crumple and come out after that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story started as a 3 chapter idea. An intro, the main action of the melon, and a twist for the final part. Chapter 2 (and arc 2) ran longer then expected so I moved the 3rd arc of the story to chapter 4. 
> 
> This chapter also went long and I have a lot for the next chapter that I want to write, so I am pushing it now to 5 chapters. 
> 
> There is a potential 6th chapter to come, but I might turn that into a separate story that's linked as a series. Mainly because this was only a sick fantasy I had one day about a watermelon, and that plot wouldn't be about watermelons. Please comment to say how you feel either way. Also if there's other connected stories, do you care what sex the main (you) character is? I only ask for genitalia reasons. (that sounds strange to say)
> 
> I would like to make additional stories between the two of them. Btw, this started as a really fucking weird Good Omens fic but I decided to change it because I've never written in 2nd person perspective before and thought it would be fun. The demon in the story was originally Crowley.


End file.
